In digital imaging systems, color management is the controlled conversion between the color representations of various devices, such as image scanners, digital cameras, monitors, TV screens, film printers, computer printers, offset presses, corresponding media, and the like. One primary goal of a color management system is to effectively deal with colors that cannot be reproduced on a target marking device. Gamut mapping algorithms map color values of an input image to the gamut of a target output device such that the colors of the rendered output image remain visually consistent with the input image. There is no common method for this process. Performance depends on the capability of the color mapping methods employed in the color management system.
What is needed are increasingly sophisticated systems and methods for accurately mapping an out-of-gamut color to a surface boundary of a color gamut of a target color marking device in a color management system.